mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterlot Trendsetters/Gallery
Season five Canterlot Boutique Crowd talking S5E14.png Crowd hears Rarity S5E14.png Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd seeing Rarity's newest collection S5E14.png Sassy using magic S5E14.png Sassy announcing the big finale of the presentation S5E14.png Crowd watching Twilight S5E14.png Sassy points at Twilight S5E14.png Sassy receiving orders from customers S5E14.png Posh Pony enters Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at pocketwatch S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at Princess Dresses S5E14.png Rarity welcomes Posh Pony to Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Posh Pony excited to have her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony "I've been simply desperate" S5E14.png Posh Pony holding her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony looking at her Princess Dress closely S5E14.png Posh Pony critical of her Princess Dress S5E14.png Posh Pony raises her brow at Rarity S5E14.png Rarity laughing nervously S5E14.png Rarity "aren't they lovely?" S5E14.png Posh Pony "they're... fine" S5E14.png Posh Pony "they're not what I ordered" S5E14.png Posh Pony close-up "are they?" S5E14.png Posh Pony being overcritical S5E14.png Posh Pony levitating Princess Twilight splash page S5E14.png Rarity disappointed "yes, of course" S5E14.png Rarity welcomes ponies to going-out-of-business sale S5E14.png Canterlot ponies racing into the boutique S5E14.png Canterlot ponies browsing the boutique S5E14.png Rarity "you'll feel even brighter" S5E14.png Bright Pony goes to try Tripping the Light on S5E14.png Architecture Pony asks about In-spire-ation dress S5E14.png Rarity presents In-spire-ation to Architecture Pony S5E14.png Architecture Pony trots away with In-spire-ation S5E14.png Fashionable Pony "this gown is quite beautiful" S5E14.png Fashionable Pony "it totally clashes with my complexion" S5E14.png Rarity deep in thought S5E14.png Rarity brings out Fountain of Truth dress S5E14.png Fashionable Pony "exactly what I've been dreaming of!" S5E14.png Rarity putting Fountain of Truth dress away S5E14.png Rarity "the gown shall be yours" S5E14.png Fashionable Pony walks away happy S5E14.png Rarity singing in a full boutique S5E14.png Rarity "Canterlot Carousel will NOT be closing!" S5E14.png Ponies happy that Canterlot Carousel is staying open S5E14.png Canterlot Carousel final episode shot S5E14.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png Starlight disappears from the audience S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Season six Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie pointing to a restaurant S6E12.png Citrus Blush "how many hooves does it have?" S6E12.png Saffron Masala "hopefully soon!" S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne annoyed S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne walking away S6E12.png Pinkie hurls arrow sign at the ground; sign curves upward S6E12.png Saffron Masala "feel free to sample the food" S6E12.png Saffron serving flat-noodle soup to ponies S6E12.png Saffron and ponies hear Zesty Gourmand enter S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "keeping with the level of cuisine" S6E12.png Zesty "nopony told you this place was acceptable!" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "what hats to wear with which skirts" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "a tragic look for a frizzy mane" S6E12.png Rarity chastising Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Pinkie Pie adding "and very strange!" S6E12.png Rarity "very strange opinions about food" S6E12.png Ponies cheer around Pinkie, Rarity, and Zesty S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies speechless S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies overjoyed S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png Viva Las Pegasus Las Pegasus S6E20.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "after everything that's happened" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie "Applejack is the deciding vote!" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly drumming her hooves S7E9.png Pinkie Pie eagerly awaits Applejack's decision S7E9.png Season eight Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof observing ponies in Canterlot S8E21.png Rockhoof "even Canterlot looks different" S8E21.png Applejack "once you see your old pal" S8E21.png Flash Magnus sees Twilight and company S8E21.png Flash Magnus "visitors on site!" S8E21.png Royal guards saluting to Flash Magnus S8E21.png Flash Magnus happy to see Rockhoof S8E21.png Rockhoof happy to see Flash Magnus S8E21.png Father Knows Beast Spike and Sludge walking through town S8E24.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Sombrafied unicorns blast at Rainbow Dash S9E2.png The Point of No Return Twilight Sparkle asking "you don't?" S9E5.png Cayenne notices Twilight in the bushes S9E5.png Cayenne slowly backing away from Twilight S9E5.png Exterior view of Dusty Pages' old home S9E5.png Common Ground Wind Sprint explains buckball basics S9E6.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Yona starts stomping in rhythm S9E15.png Lighthoof looking at Shimmy Shake S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus "don't chime in late" S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Rainbow "you guys were amazing!" S9E15.png Rainbow trots past the buckball team S9E15.png Friendship students look disappointed S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Rarity and Spike enter unicorn troupe area S9E17.png Fire Flare and her troupe at rehearsal S9E17.png Rarity and Spike leaving the troupe area S9E17.png Crackle Cosette "very impressive" S9E17.png Unicorns listening to Crackle Cosette S9E17.png Crackle Cosette "most powerful ponies" S9E17.png Fire Flare and unicorns consider Crackle's words S9E17.png Fire Flare appears before main cast S9E17.png Fire Flare "we will not be performing!" S9E17.png Rarity trying to reason with unicorns S9E17.png Unicorn 1 "make frilly dresses!" S9E17.png Rarity scoffing at the crowd S9E17.png Rarity "nopony makes frills anymore" S9E17.png Spike "not the point, Rarity!" S9E17.png Twilight lifting her friends into the air S9E17.png Twilight convincing the Firework Troupe S9E17.png Twilight and unicorns come to an agreement S9E17.png Wensley and Apple Bumpkin pushing party cannons S9E17.png Ponies gather for the Summer Sun Celebration S9E17.png Fire Flare gives troupe members the signal S9E17.png Fire Flare and unicorns using their magic S9E17.png Fire Flare and unicorns fire magic into the sky S9E17.png Fire Flare and unicorns light up the moon S9E17.png Unicorns create Mare in the Moon image S9E17.png Pinkie Pie gets the signal from Fire Flare S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E24.png My Little Pony (mobile game) Posh Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Architecture Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Fashionable Unicorn album page MLP mobile game.png Canterlot Trendsetters collection MLP mobile game.png Merchandise Unicorn token card MLP CCG.jpg